


10. Hired Date To A Wedding Day

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Almost), (everyone think they are together), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron – Freeform, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Since Forever, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Stucky – Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Weddings, accidental confessions, hired date, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Rozdział 1:Bucky dostaje zaproszenie na ślub swojego byłego.Nie chce iść tam sam, ale jest singlem.Po krótkiej kłótni, Steve zgadza się z nim iść jako jego "randka".-Steve?-Co?-Steve… pójdziesz tam ze mną?-Co?! Nie!Rozdział 2:Loki i Tony rozmawiają o Steve'm i Bucky'm.Ale głównie o Bucky'm.No bo kto zaprasza byłego na swój ślub?-Pewien ptaszek mi wyśpiewał, że James od czasu naszego “zerwania” z nikim się nie umawiał i mieszkał ze Steven’em…-Więc nie będzie miał z kim przyjść…-I zaprosi Steven’a. Bingo.-Ty… geniuszu zbrodni.
Relationships: (they have equal part in fic), James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Kudos: 14
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Stucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10\. Hired Date To A Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050552) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Hired Date To A Wedding, fluffy fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Ostatni... maleńki, ostatni fic. Wszelkie powiązania z moim życiem to całkowity zbieg okolicznośći, bo tak... Moja nie-była-dziewczyna niedługo bierze ślub i zostałam zaproszona 🥰 (wszyscy myśleli, że byłyśmy razem xD ) I teraz myślę, żeby nie pójść na ten ślub z moją nową nie-dziewczyną (Ponieważ tak! Mam takie szczęście, że wszyscy [znowu] myślą, że mam kolejną dziewczynę xD)
> 
> To sie stało, bo chciałam zakończyć HOOPLA z dużyć BUM! Bum, jak ten fic xD
> 
> Podziękowania dla The Ultimate [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria) 🥰
> 
> ps. przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, jestem troszkę chora xD

Bucky wpatrywał się uparcie w leżącą na stole kopertę. Liczył, że zniknie. Że to jakieś złudzenie, ale nie. Koperta dalej leżała na swoim miejscu i była w pełni realna. Jego imię i nazwisko zapisane szczególnym charakterem pisma. Nic się nie zmieniło przez pięć lat, odkąd…

-Steve?- zawołał niepewnie Bucky, starając się nie myśleć o tym co właśnie zrobił.

-Tak? Skończyłeś rozmawiać?- zapytał blondyn, wchodząc do salonu.- Zdążyłem przygotować dla nas obiad, ale nie chciałem ci przerywać…

-Popełniłem wielki błąd, Stevie- przerwał przyjacielowi Bucky, nie odrywając wzroku od koperty.

-Co się stało?- Brunet nie widział Steve’a, ale wiedział, że blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

-Spieprzyłem sprawę- odpowiedział Bucky.- Spieprzyłem sprawę po całości. Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłem, ale… zgodziłem się- wyszeptał.

-Co?!

-Zgodziłem się…- powtórzył jeszcze ciszej brunet.

-Mówiłeś, że dzwonisz, żeby…

-Wiem!- odpowiedział Bucky, chowając twarz w dłoniach.- Ale…

-Rozumiem, Buck… To twój _“były”._ Nie jestem tylko pewien, dlaczego się zgodziłeś, skoro…

-Nawet jeśli to mój były, jest nadal jednym z moich pierwszych przyjaciół ze szkoły średniej.

-Bucky.

-Wiem, miałem ciebie. Nadal mam, ale…

-Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że się zgodziłeś. Chcesz iść na ślub swojego byłego, z którym byłeś praktycznie przez cztery lata.

-Zerwaliśmy ze sobą w zgodzie. I to było pięć lata temu!- odpowiedział brunet. Po jego słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Bucky i Loki poznali się pierwszego dnia w szkole. Przez pół roku spędzali ze sobą czas, flirtowali i uciekali z lekcji, aż pewnego dnia ktoś znalazł ich przytulających się w parku. Bucky pamiętał, że Steve był wtedy wstrząśnięty tą wiadomością. Krzyczał na przyjaciela, kłócił się z nim i próbował wybić mu ten związek z głowy, ale… ale Bucky miał swoje powody.

-Steve?- zapytał nagle Bucky, przerywając ciszę. Odwrócił się powoli w stronę blondyn.

-Co?- Mężczyzna był zdenerwowany. Brunet wiedział dlaczego, ale i tak musiał zadać to pytanie.

-Steve… pójdziesz tam ze mną?

-Co?! Nie!- oburzył się jeszcze bardziej Steve. Bucky podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

-Stevie…

-Nie.- Blondyn założył ręce na piersi i starał się unikać wzrokiem przyjaciela.

-Stevie, ja muszę tam iść. A żeby to zrobić, potrzebuję _randki._ Nie chcę iść sam na ślub mojego byłego.

-Nie powinieneś w ogóle się na to zgadzać.

-Ale się zgodziłem… Proszę, nie każ mi iść samemu. Tam będzie tylu ludzi…- Bucky zbliżył się do blondyna, wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć promieniujące od niego ciepło.

-Okej, okej! Pójdę z tobą!- nie wytrzymał Steve, wyrzucając ręce w górę.- Już tylko przestań tak na mnie patrzeć.

-Dzięki, Stevie- odpowiedział Bucky i przytulił przyjaciela.

**ᴥ**

* _trzy miesiące później*_

**ᴥ**

-James!- Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przywitał się z Bucky’m, całując go w policzek.- Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś.

-Hej, Loki- odpowiedział niepewnie Bucky, starając się uśmiechnąć.- Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia.

-Co tak sztywno?- zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem mężczyzna.- Dawno nie byłeś tak sztywny. I gdzie twój partner?

-A gdzie twój mąż?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie brunet, starając się uniknąć odpowiedzi.

-Miałem już go dość, więc kazałem mu iść po drinki.

-Cześć, Loki. Wszystkiego najlepszego- powiedział Steve, stając blisko Bucky’ego.

-Oh, Steven! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy- powiedział Loki, uśmiechając się szeroko i uścisnął z blondynem dłoń.- Muszę wam powiedzieć, że ślicznie razem wyglądacie.

-Co?- zapytał nerwowo Bucky.

-Lokes próbuje powiedzieć, że jest o was zazdrosny, chociaż właśnie wyszedł za mąż- wtrącił niski mężczyzna, podając czarnowłosemu drinki.- Jestem Tony, wkurzający i bogaty mąż.

-Miło poznać- powiedział Steve. Bucky starał się uspokoić oddech.

-Jesteście uroczy, wiecie? Jak długo jesteście razem?- zapytał Tony.- O mój Losie, patrz na nich, Lo! Oni się jeszcze _rumienią_!

Bucky zakasłał, starając się ukryć twarz w dłoni. Jeżeli Tony, osoba, która dopiero go poznała, widzi, jak patrzy na Steve’a to znaczy, że…

-Nie ma się czego wstydzić- powiedział Loki, starając się zbyt szeroko nie uśmiechać.

-Dokładnie! My też tacy byliśmy- dodał Tony, patrząc na męża.

-Nie prawda, szybciej sam zaczynałeś rozmowę o naszym życiu łóżkowym, sprawiając, że to inni się rumienili!- zaprotestował Loki.

-Moja wina, że masz takiego wielkiego? Twój _“były-nie-były”_ powinien o tym wiedzieć. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że bardzo lubię opowieść o naszym, czy też bardziej twoim, pierwszym razie.

-Wiem! Powiedziałeś to chyba w każdym możliwym wywiadzie!

-Ale dzięki temu wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś duży w _każdym_ miejscu. I że to kocham- odpowiedział Tony ze śmiechem i pocałował męża w policzek.- Chodź, myślę, że tam za rogiem jest dostatecznie ustronie, żebym ci pokazał jak bardzo cię kocham…

-Oh, z wielką chęcią, _Anthony_.

-Bucky?- zapytał nagle cicho Steve, patrząc na zarumienionego bruneta. Bucky się nie odzywał i patrzył z uporem pod nogi.- Bucky. Czemu… Czemu mi nie…

-O czym tu mówić?- zdenerwował się Bucky, patrząc na blondyna gniewnie i smutno.

-Mówiłeś, że… że byliście razem- odpowiedział niepewnie Steve.- Mówiłeś, że…

-Nie mówmy o tym- Bucky zacisnął zęby, odwracając ponownie wzrok.

-Powiedz mi tylko o co chodziło Tony’emu- upierał się Steve, łapiąc za rękę przyjaciela.

-Loki zgodził się udawać, że jesteśmy razem, żebym nie musiał odganiać się od tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy chcieli się ze mną umówić w szkole. Zadowolony?

-Co? Dlaczego?- zdziwił się Steve.

-Bo ktoś inny mi się podobał i… i myślałem, że może uda mi się uda… uda zdobyć tą osobę. Ale, ta osoba mnie nie chciała nawet po… tylu latach i po prostu… pogodziłem się już z myślą, że cię nie zdobędę.

-Co?- Steve zrobił wielkie oczy.

-Nie udawaj, że nie zauważyłeś. Nawet Tony zauważył, a dopiero co nas poznał!- zdenerwował się Bucky wycierając rękawem łzy.- Kocham cię, Steve. Ale nie musi to nic zmieniać. Wiem, że nie mam u ciebie szans, ale nadal możemy się przyjaźnić. Nic nie…

Bucky nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, a poczuł jak Steve go całuje. Jego największe marzenie. Jego największe, najskrytsze marzenie… I Bucky się odsunął od niego.

-Nie.

_-Co?!_

-Nie- Bucky czuł łzy w oczach.

-Jesteś naprawdę kompletnym idiotą- odpowiedział Steve, podchodząc bliżej Bucky’ego.- Próbuję ci pomóc.

-Co?- Tym razem to Bucky się zdziwił.

-Gdybym wiedział, że ci się podobam, to już dawno temu bym to zrobił. Nawet w szkole- odpowiedział blondyn, podchodząc bliżej przyjaciela i obejmując go w pasie.

-Ludzie na nas patrzą- zauważył Bucky, odwracając się z uśmiechem Bucky. Wiedział, że Steve nigdy by go nie okłamał. A jeżeli Steve mówił…

-I co z tego? Co mają do tego ludzie? Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś tu tylko ty, ja i miłość.

Tyle lat marzenia, tyle lat pragnienia… Tyle lat udawania. Bucky mógł być na ślubie swojego _“byłego”,_ ale to on był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie w tym momencie. Sądząc po uśmiechu Steve- on też był szczęśliwy.

Tym razem to Bucky pocałował Steve’a, jakby nic więcej nie miało znaczenia.


	2. FrostIron

-Loki? Zechcesz mi to wyjaśnić?- zapytał Tony, wpatrując się w kopertę w swoich dłoniach.

-Co mam ci wytłumaczyć, kochanie?- zapytał czarnowłosy, podnosząc głowę znad książki.- Brunet pomachał mu przed papierem.- Oh, coś nie tak z kopertami? Coś gdzieś źle zapisałem?

-Chcesz zaprosić swojego _byłego_ na _nasz_ ślub?- zapytał Tony, siadając kochankowi na kolanach. Pocałował go w policzek i podał kopertę.- Bucky’ego?

-Czemu nie? Mimo wszystko to, mój przyjaciel.

-I twój były- przypomniał brunet, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

-To mój jedyny _przyjaciel,_ którego miałem w szkole, Anthony- powiedział Loki, wyjmując z ręki Tony’ego kopertę.

-Oh…- brunet od razu zrozumiał o co chodziło Lokiemu.- Wydawało mi się, że…

-Tak, ale nie w ten sposób- odpowiedział Loki, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Poznaliśmy się z James’a w szkole średniej i… biedny chłopak, zakochał się w najlepszym przyjacielu.

 _-Oof…_ najgorzej- odpowiedział Tony.- Zdobył go w końcu?

-Nie bo jest idiotą!

-Brzmi jak coś, co mógłbyś zrobić ty- zauważył brunet.

-Nie zapomnij, że to _ja_ zaprosiłem _ciebie_ na randkę- zauważył Loki, unosząc jedną brew.- I nie powiem, że Steven też nie jest kompletnym idiotą. Jak ty, skoro chcesz mnie porównywać z James’em.

-Oj nie bądź taki, nasza sytuacja była kompletnie inna. I nie porównuję się z James’em- odpowiedział Tony i pocałował Lokiego.- Przecież wiem, że jesteś tylko trochę mniej genialny niż ja.

-Słucham?

-To jak brzmi twoja historia z Bucky’m?

-Nie myśl, że nie porozmawiamy o tym później- odpowiedział Loki, patrząc uważnie na kochanka.- I nie wiem czy nie chcę zrobić tego teraz.

-Nie, teraz chcesz mi opowiedzieć o swoim _byłym-chłopaku-który-tak-naprawdę-nie-jest-twoim-byłym_.

-Znam James’a od lat i wiem, że ten idiota kocha Steven’a odkąd skończył dwanaście lat. I nic mu nie powiedział. Rozmawialiśmy o tym dość dużo, a po pewnym razie, kiedy James w końcu zauważył, że… Steven troszkę urósł… i że zrobiło się z niego “ciacho” oraz dziewczyny zaczęły się nim interesować… James miał już zresztą dość reszty dziewczyn, które szalały za nim i po prostu nie wytrzymał. Ktoś znalazł nas w parku jak go przytulam i rozgłosił to w szkole. Uzgodniliśmy wtedy, że będę jego chłopakiem, żeby wszyscy mogli się odczepić od niego, a on mógł spędzać czas ze Steven’em.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że udawałeś piąte koło u wozu?- zapytał ze śmiechem Tony, siadając wygodniej na kolanach przyszłego męża.

-Oczywiście, że tak. James siedział mi na kolanach jak ty teraz i flirtował ze Steven’em, który nawet tego nie zauważał.

-Dziwisz mu się? Bucky siedział ci na kolanach, na kolanach swojego _chłopaka!_

-Tak, a James z nim _flirtował._ Nawet ja to zauważyłem.

-Niewiele rzeczy umyka twojemu ślicznemu oku- powiedział Tony i pocałował czarnowłosego.

-Masz rację, ale wiesz o co chodzi.

-Oczywiście. Co było dalej?

-Poznałem ciebie- odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion Loki. Tym razem to on pocałował kochanka.- Nie powiem, że nie był to problem, ale…

-Nasza pierwsza randka odbyła się po waszym zerwaniu. Po tym, jak skończyłeś szkołę- zrozumiał Tony.

-Nie było sensu, żebyśmy dłużej byli razem- odpowiedział czarnowłosy i przytulił narzeczonego.- Ale teraz mogę mu chociaż pomóc.

-Zapraszając na nasz ślub?- zdziwił się Tony.

-Pewien ptaszek mi wyśpiewał, że James od czasu naszego “zerwania” z nikim się nie umawiał i mieszkał ze Steven’em…

-Więc nie będzie miał z kim przyjść…

-I zaprosi Steven’a. _Bingo._

-Ty… geniuszu zbrodni.- Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak po chwili zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.- Myślisz, że Steve się zgodzi?

-Oczywiście, że tak. Myślisz, że Steven nie ukrywa uczuć dla James’a?

-Nie możliwe, że oboje… że oboje są kompletnymi idiotami!

-Oczywiście, że tak! Myślisz, że dlaczego próbuję im pomóc? Oni powinni być ze sobą już od lat!

-Już, już, już- powiedział Tony, poklepując Lokiego po ramieniu.- Nie podniecaj się tak na myśl o swoim byłym, od tego masz mnie.

-A co z zachowaniem czystości?- Loki udawał niewinnego, robiąc wielkie oczy.

-Zdążymy się umyć przed ślubem- odparł Tony i pocałował kochanka z uśmiechem.

-Czyli James może przyjść?

-Przestań już myśleć o swoim _byłym!_

-Przecież wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie.

-Więc mnie pocałuj i pokaż jak bardzo mnie kochasz.

-A ty nadal twierdzisz, że to ja jestem księżniczką w tym związku.- Czarnowłosy powstrzymał dalsze protesty narzeczonego, całując go i przyciągając bliżej siebie.

**ᴥ**

* _cztery pół miesiąca później*_

**ᴥ**

-Jak chcesz to rozegrać?- zapytał Tony, witając z uśmiechem gości.

-Swobodnie- odpowiedział Loki.- Nie chcę niczego planować. Nadal nie wiem czy przyjdzie…

-Powtarzasz się.

-Bo nie sądziłem, że się zgodzi. I nadal nie wierzę, że przyjdzie. Mówię to tak dla jasności.

-Hej, musimy już iść- powiedział Peter, zaskakując parę.- Pani Urzędnik się niecierpliwi.

-To ona się spóźniła, nie my- odpowiedział Tony.- I popraw muchę, Pete. Nie pozwolę, żeby mój _syn_ wyglądał niechlujnie na moim weselu.

-I zawiąż buty- dodał Loki.- Nie chcesz się chyba potknąć, podając nam obrączki.

-Odkąd podpisaliście dokumenty adopcyjne jesteście niemożliwi- jęknął z frustracją Peter.- Jesteście po prostu _o-krop-ni!_

-Nie od tego są właśnie rodzice?- zapytał Tony.- Żeby życie dzieci było okropne?

-Anthony, od tego są nauczyciele- zauważył Loki z psotnym uśmiechem.- Rodzice sprawiają, że życie _ich_ dzieci jest _niemożliwie_ okropne.

-Nienawidzę was- powiedział Peter, kręcąc głową i śmiejąc się cicho. Wiedział, że trafił na naprawdę wspaniałych rodziców. Nawet jeśli nie chciał tego przyznać.

-My też cię kochamy- odpowiedział Loki, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-I nie ma się co wstydzić.

-Was? Was się _trzeba_ wstydzić wszędzie. Zwłaszcza ciebie, Tony.

-Wypraszam sobie!- oburzył się brunet.

-Peter ma rację, Anthony.

-Oh, proszę was! Od dawna nie udzielałem wywiadu, w którym wspomniałbym o twoim…

-Właśnie o tym krzyczysz, Anthony- przerwał brunetowi w porę Loki.- Na naszym weselu.

-Uh, popsuj zabawa- odpowiedział brunet, pokazując narzeczonemu język i zakładając ramiona na piersi. Peter i Loki starali się powstrzymać uśmiechy cisnące się im na usta.

-Chodź, kochanie. Nie każmy gościom dłużej czekać. Teraz się odwrócę i to będzie twoja ostatnia szansa na ucieczkę…

-Proszę cię- odparł Tony od razu się rozchmurzając.- Podpisaliśmy dokumenty na adopcję dziecka. I ty myślisz, że ja z tym klopsem daleko ucieknę?

Loki tylko pokręcił głową i objął jedną ręką narzeczonego w pasie. Ruszyli w stronę urzędniczki w akompaniamencie protestów Petera.

Zapowiadała się wspaniała ceremonia.

**ᴥ**

-A nie mówiłem?

-Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie masz racji, _mężu-_ odpowiedział z uśmiechem Tony, patrząc na całującą się na środku sali parę.

-Ale naprawdę nie musiałeś wspominać o… mojej wielkości- zauważył Loki, uśmiechając się jednak seksownie.

-Ale on jest taki wspaniały- wyszeptał brunet i z uśmiechem przyciągnął bliżej siebie męża.

-Czyżbyś chciał zostawić tych wszystkich gości i zacząć szybciej nasz miesiąc miodowy?

-Nawet nie wiesz jak o tym marzę…

-W takim razie chodź, znam pewne ustronne miejsce.

-Ale tutaj?- zdziwił się Tony.

-Nie… przeniesiemy się do _nas,_ do naszego nowego mieszkania- odpowiedział Loki, uśmiechając się figlarnie.- Pora wypróbować _nasze_ łoże małżeńskie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard, bo czemu nie? (I po prostu uwieliam te pierśionki 😍):
> 
> I, jak zawsze, moodboard bez filtrów: 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim którzy to przeczytali, to oraz inne moje prace. Cieszę się, że się Wam podobało i zawsze się uśmiechałam, kiedy widziałam kudosy i komentarze ^-^
> 
> (10-ty fic na 10-ego marca ^-^)


End file.
